


The Effects of Franchising

by dearingsattler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: In which Ava has no idea what's going on but appreciates Sara's outfitBased on the opening scene in the midseason sizzle





	The Effects of Franchising

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is my first attempt at a legends fic so I hope it turned out okay
> 
> I just thought, what does Ava think of the supergirl suit? And then this was born lol

Ava put the report she had been reading down with a sigh.  God, she was bored.  She glanced at her screen and was contemplating calling Sara when Sara called her.  “Hey,” she answered with a smile.  “I was just about to call you.  What’s up?”

“I need a favour, have you ever worked a video camera before?”

Ava frowned, confused.  “Why on Earth would I have worked a video camera before?”

Sara let out a light giggle.  “Okay, fair point.  Would you be willing to learn to work a video camera?  I’m not talking anything fancy, don’t worry.”

Ava leaned forward in her chair.  “Wouldn’t Zari make more sense as a camera woman than me?”

“Probably,” Sara drew out the syllables, not looking straight at Ava.  “But she has a different role to play here.”

“Sara, what are you up to?”  Ava’s voice held a hint of warning in it.

“Nothing bad,” Sara reassured her.  “Just come to the ship, okay?”  And bring Gary with you.”

“Gary?  Why would I need to bring -” Ava started but Sara had already hung up.  Ava rolled her eyes affectionately.  “Guess I’ll just have to go and find out,” she muttered to herself, already off in search of Gary.

 

Ava opened a portal to the Waverider just five minutes later, her and Gary making their way onto the bridge.  “Something’s not right,” Ava whispered, looking around at the lack of life and lights in the room, hand moving towards the gun strapped to her hip.

“Everything’s fine, no need to worry,” came a familiar drawl.  Ava turned to see Zari approaching from behind.  “Gary, I’m going to need you to head over to the library, you will receive your instructions there.”

Gary took a step backwards, looking both skeptical and nervous.  “Should I be scared?  Because I’m a little scared.”

Zari moved so that she was behind him, pushing him in the direction he needed to go.  “You’ll be fine, now go before Sara comes looking for you.”  Gary scurried off at the mention of Sara, Zari watching him go before turning back to Ava.  “And now, I need to show you how to work the camera.  Don’t worry, I’ve got it all set up and everything, you just need to start and stop it.”

“And why can’t you do this?”  Ava asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I’m acting as the industrial fan,” Zari stated as if it was obvious.

“The what now?”  Zari just shrugged, and Ava decided it was best to leave it for now.  “Okay, just show me what you need me to do.”

“Simple really,” Zari said as the approached the camera.  “This button to start rolling, this button to stop, that’s about it.”

“Should I give any cues?  Count down to when I’m recording?  Cut?  Anything of the sort?”  Ava inspected the set up as she spoke.

“Knock yourself out.  Gideon, are the others nearly ready?”

“They are on their way to the bridge now, Ms. Tomaz,” came Gideon’s voice.

“Perfect.”  Zari turned back to Ava.  “You ready?”  Ava nodded.  “Good, cause you’re in for an interesting afternoon.”

“You going to tell me what exactly we’re doing?”  Ava asked, taking her position behind the camera.

“I have strict instructions not to, now get ready to roll on my signal.”  Ava opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Zari holding up three fingers, lowering them one by one.  Ava took that as her signal, hitting the button to start the camera once Zari had finished her countdown.

Zari held her hands in front of her, unleashing a gust of wind as three figures stepped into view.  Ava’s confusion only grew as Gideon’s voice sounded from above.  “When the world needs heroes, they answer the call.”  She observed the figures, assuming one was Gary and another Sara, but other than that she could hardly see anything in the dim lighting of the bridge.

The trio then started doing these overexaggerated poses that Ava took as her cue to stop filming.  “And, cut!”  She called, hitting the other button that Zari had indicated.  Zari ceased sending wind their way and Gideon turned the lights back on.

With the lights back on Ava was able to get a good look at what was going on and saw Nate dressed as the Green Arrow, Gary as the Flash, and Sara as… someone she did not recognize.  And she could have sworn she heard Nate mutter something about how they should have done the crossover.  _What the hell…_   “So, is someone going to explain to me what exactly is going on here?”  She finally asked, more than a little confused.

“People need franchise superheroes to feel safe, so that’s what we’re giving them.”  Sara shrugged, moving to stand next to Ava.

Easier just to accept it and move on.  “Okay… well I recognize the Arrow and Flash but who exactly are you supposed to be?”  Ava raised an eyebrow, letting her eyes roam over the outfit Sara had on.

“Supergirl,” Sara stated, matter-of-factly.

“Who?”

“She’s from Earth-38, we’ve worked a couple of missions together.  Haven’t I mentioned her before?”  Sara’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

“I think I would remember a superhero from another Earth?”  The first part of what Sara said clicked in her mind.  “And, wait a second, what do you mean Earth-38, how many Earth’s are there?”

“At least 38.  Well, 39 if you count the one we don’t really speak of.”  Ava raised an eyebrow.  “The mission in which we lost Martin,” Sara explained quietly.  Ava nodded, squeezing her arm comfortingly.  “Anyway, did we get the footage, Z?”

“Yep, all looks good.”  Zari looked up from the camera.  “So, you can all feel free to get out of those monkey suits because this is seriously weird.”

“Sounds good to me.”  Sara took Ava’s hand, leading her out of the bridge and to her room, only speaking again once they were behind closed doors.  “So, I noticed you checking me out earlier, like the outfit, do you?”

Ava felt a rush of heat and gulped, trying to keep the desire out of her voice.  “Well it’s no White Canary outfit but you certainly make it work.”

Sara moved impossibly closer to her.  “Do you want to know where I think this outfit would look good?”  Ava nodded, not trusting her voice.  “On the floor.”

Ava couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing.  “God, that was terrible.”

Sara giggled.  “Maybe so, but did it work?”

“Well as much as I do like the look, all I want to do is take it off of you, so I guess it did.  As much as I hate to admit when your dumb lines work.”  Ava ran her hands down Sara’s back, relishing the shudder she felt from the other woman.

“Don’t lie, you love my dumb lines.”  Sara surged forward, catching Ava’s lips in a kiss.

“Maybe I do,” Ava pulled back, panting.  “But right now, what I want is for you to make good on your words.”  Her eyes darkened as they roamed the outfit once more.  “Lose the suit, Lance.”

Sara didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about it and realized Ava wasn't in any of the crossovers so it's entirely possible she has no clue about the multiple Earth's thing especially since losing Martin still would have been pretty raw once Sara and Ava started dating so they might not have talked about it. This scenario is extremely unlikely but I decided to roll with it because it was more fun that way.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
